User talk:ZER0-0
Order Can i get 30 solar power cells for 6 clicks? My MLN is wallydoodle3 [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 12:29, March 29, 2010 (UTC) sure. Next time use store discussion page. ZER0-0 see my store 19:26, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Befriend me and i'll get clickin [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 22:24, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ok I will do by end of tommorow. Is that good????ZER0-0 see my store 23:34, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Done [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 00:19, March 30, 2010 (UTC) sentZER0-0 see my store 00:32, March 30, 2010 (UTC) blueblueblueblueSee my storeYo Dude. Visit EK-49 for more details. 19:43, March 29, 2010 (UTC) 11:28, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Don't You advertised your store on my store talk page. Don't do that, please. 12:52, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry, that was your signature. 12:53, April 2, 2010 (UTC) haha -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| ) 13:03, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Yo Yo what ya sup to? My Store About my store please see it and order it in my store talk you have a question right "What is the item can be order" then i answer now --verrell123Talk 07:57, April 5, 2010 (UTC) blueblueblueblueSee my storeHighlight to reveal Secrets!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is my sig. See my cafe Hi.yo.˙ˆ.¥ø.ˆ¬ˆ˚´πˆ´ ø˜¬¥ ¬´µø˜ πˆ´See My auction 21:28, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Your Shop When are going to open your store? See my storeHighlight to reveal Secrets!!!!!!!!!!!!!This is my sig.See my cafeHi.yo.˙ˆ.¥ø.ˆ¬ˆ˚´πˆ´ ø˜¬¥ ¬´µø˜ πˆ´See My auction and my 11:28, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't know.ZER0-0 see my store 11:31, May 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Oh, in the rule of the Main auction stand it says that you need to name the page /auction -- 01:05, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Is what I did ok? ZER0-0 store auction talk 10:19, May 11, 2010 (UTC) you won you won my auction with 11 clicks pleas put them on my sound track mod and tell me when your done sent you a friend request -- 22:30, May 13, 2010 (UTC) oops your all ready my friend and if you want help on your page I can help -- 22:33, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Ill click tommorrow and what i want on my page, edit anyway you want, but say at the bottom you created it and make sure there is plenty of bright green and bright blue.( I am terrible at code. ) ZER0-0 store auction talk 10:35, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey Can you add http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100514232453/mylegonetwork/images/2/27/Mars_mission_guy.png to your sig instead of File:Mars_mission_guy.png. If you do that when ever you sig it will not say added image-- 23:14, May 15, 2010 (UTC) and use in the custom sig box on 22:20, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Tires! I have 100 tires and 17 solar power cells that I don't need.Do you want them?I want at least 15 clicks for the tires and five for the solar power cells.The clicks go to my Dinosaur Excavation Module.My username is apple1417. 04:30, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure mjw65 in mln, ZER0-0 store auction talk 22:40, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Done. New Wiki Hey, I saw your message on SSgt's talk page, and I'm glad that you're fine with the idea. All that you need to do for this is create an account over there with the same username as here, and I'll import all of your pages and edits over to the new wiki. Thanks, 03:48, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :NVM, you have made an account. Your pages will be imported as soon as possible :) 03:48, June 2, 2010 (UTC) mars team first off in a army a commander WAAAAAAYYYYYY out ranks a captain. i would like to be engineer. i know how to do most common and some slightly hard sigs and i also know all common page things and some slighty hard info. i look at other peoples pages to find out stuff. and i was also wondering if you could either raise the salary of every body because 3 clicks isn't going to do much. like : Commander 20cpm engineer 15cm and the troopers 10cm. and you could either give us clicks a month or we could get a pay check" each month (things like barnstars) and then we can combine a lot of those "pay checks" for a lot of clicks. to make it more like a job. ::Hey, I siged because I thought I could help there not because I needed help-- 23:49, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Help with the page? 23:51, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Help you with anyone that needs hlep-- 23:54, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, well that is to sig on if YOU need help. But it's okay. 00:08, June 3, 2010 (UTC)